


New Perspective

by Paintedapples



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hux and Kylo are stupid don't do this, Hux is a Tease, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintedapples/pseuds/Paintedapples
Summary: Kylo could sense eyes upon him, feeling the gaze inspecting him up and down. The younger man was obviously concentrating on driving, but he could feel this radiating energy building up. He quickly caught a glimpse of his passenger, timed perfectly with a passing light from the street and Kylo’s face immediately heated up.





	New Perspective

Kylo was getting bored waiting out in his car. He was sure he had scrolled through his social media accounts at least five times now and no-one he had messaged online seemed inclined to talk to him. With a sigh Kylo chucked his phone on the passenger seat and leaned himself on the stirring wheel.

It must have been a good fifteen minutes since he parked up and he was pretty sure the neighbours here would soon get suspicious of him. This was a quiet, suburban area but it wasn’t like he was doing anything devious (in a sense). All Kylo was waiting for, was for his goddamn boyfriend/not boyfriend to message him back with the all clear.

He was sure they agreed 10pm but Kylo wished he didn’t have to deal with all the ridiculous loop holes and tribulations just going out with Armitage Hux entailed. Granted he knew it would be worth it, it was Hux after all and Kylo didn’t regret a single moment with him. They been seeing each other intimately for about three months now and yet a night out to the movies was like arranging a stealth mission. In a way it actually was. 

The moment Hux’s names flashes on his phone, Kylo will have to drive down the street he is on, turn right and drive at a slow and steady pace. Then he will spot Hux’s house on the left but not stop. He will continue driving but if Hux’s calculations were correct (and they always are) Hux would be out of the house by the time Kylo drives past. Kylo would then pull over further down the road and wait for him to quickly get into the car. Both making their getaway.

So, like any normal couple on a Friday night.

Admittedly this system had worked once before so really everything should go according to plan. Well the first time, Hux had took the time to write all the instructions down for him. Kylo couldn’t help but find it all amusing. Hux didn’t find it funny at all.

“It’s not funny. This is the plan of action you either follow it or say goodbye to us hanging out outside school.”

Of course, Kylo agreed to this mad arrangement if it meant spending more time with him. There were only so many after class outings and drinks they could do before Hux’s phone rang loudly, to an equally loud father on the other end.

He’d never understand Hux’s father, seemed more like a prison guard than anything else. His son was in a great college excelling immensely and yet he still insisted his adult son be home at a certain time. Hux had tried to get into dorms and move into a place of his own but lord and behold Hux senior was not having any of that. He treated Hux more like a twelve-year-old girl then an intelligent, accomplished university student. _‘Finish your homework_ ’ ‘ _You’re not going out wearing that_ ’ ‘ _No dating and that’s final_ ’.

Kylo didn’t think Hux’s dad was homophobic or anything. Just that the thought of his son having any joy or fun was a source of misery for him and Hux took every opportunity he could to annoy him so.

The phone on the passenger seat suddenly buzzed and lit up the car, Kylo immediately grabbed it.

_‘I’m Ready’_

Kylo’s heart shivered with excitement.

_‘I’m on my wayyy :)’_

Throwing his phone down, Kylo turned his car back on and headed down the road. Knowing Hux’s strict time limit was in motion.

Turning the radio off and gearing down, Kylo slowed the car down to a near halt. Crawling his way down Hux’s street. It truly did feel like a mission, the quietness, the sense of urgency. The only sounds heard were the car engine and the occasional dog barking in the distant.  Kylo’s body was flooding with energy but he made sure to stay grounded. He needed to keep his cool until Hux got in the car and they were clearly out of the neighbourhood. 

Hux’s house slowly came into view, its huge stature matching the other houses in passing. No main lights were on in the home, so Mr Hux had called it a night. Which meant Hux would be out any minute, Kylo gripped his stirring wheel tighter.

Then right on cue, Kylo saw Hux appear jogging steadily towards him.

He had clearly made an exit from the back of the house and come out the side gate. Making sure to be fast but not loud in his approach. Kylo gave him a quick wave of acknowledgment and went to park up down the road, keeping his car at a quiet speed. Soon enough Hux appeared at the passenger side and quickly made his way in.

He shut the door as gently as he could, panting out of breath and looked over at Kylo.

“Well done now drive!”

That’s all Kylo wanted to hear, getting into gear he drove off at a more appropriate speed. He let Hux catch his breath back before indicating a conversation.

“You’re later than expected” Kylo said with amusement, eyes watching the road.

“He wouldn’t go to bed. It was frustrating.” Hux said readjusting his shirt and then crossing his arms over his chest.

Kylo hadn’t had the chance to see what Hux was wearing but he would soon enough. Hux always had excellent taste in clothes, put Kylo’s own shabby attire to shame really.

“Well you’re out now. Shall we speed it up?” Kylo quickly glanced over to him, a devious smile plastering his face. One turn to the left and the residential, sheltered streets would be dust. All he needed was Hux’s command. Hux rolled his shoulders back, quirked his eyebrow at Kylo and smiled back with the same boldness.  

“By all means”

And with that Kylo put his foot down on the gas, jolting them both back in the process and sped off down the now open road. This was more like it. His dad’s car was an absolute beast once moving, it was old, but it still had one hell of a kick. 

Kylo guessed that it would take about thirty minutes to reach the movie theatre, so he turned the radio back on, relaxed in his seat and was content on feeling the world fly by.

“What kind of music is this?!” Hux asked with annoyance, clearly not happy with Kylo’s decision.

“Don’t know some mix of pop rock. It’s just the radio I’ll put my music on.”

Hux’s face contorted in a look of disgust. “Oh no I’ll stick with the radio over your taste in music.”

“Well don’t complain then! I’m the one driving, so my car my rules”

“This is your father’s car”

Kylo pressed the play button on the cassette player with force and loud drumming and garish guitar music began playing. Hux rolled his eyes at him and sighed.

“There’s no need to be like that”

“Well then stop back seat driving me!”

“Yes, because questioning the music choice of this trip is truly me back seat driving you” Hux chastised him and Kylo knew full well he had that condescending look on his face. He didn’t need to take his eyes off the road to know that.

“You always criticise my driving.” Kylo responded as it was the truth. Probably another reason why they don’t drive out as much. He knew he was a great driver however Hux liked things in life to be more tightly secured and Kylo couldn’t help but delight in a little chaos.

“I think you’re a competent driver, but you lack finesse and the proper technique”

“You don’t even drive how can you pick at my driving skills?!”

Soon enough the argument faded off to silence and the rumblings of the local top forty radio station played on. Kylo huffed in his own time, my God they couldn’t go anywhere without something bothering Hux. The man was goddamn high maintenance.

A few minutes pass and both drifted into a somewhat comfortable silence. The odd street lights quickly faded in and out of vision, mixture of yellow and white shadows danced around the cab. Giving a dream like feeling inside the vehicle.

Kylo, posture relaxed, was stirring with one hand, the other one resting on the back of passenger’s seat. Hux had unconsciously come closer towards the driver’s side, his body leaning towards Kylo.

Kylo could sense eyes upon him, feeling the gaze inspecting him up and down. The younger man was obviously concentrating on driving, but he could feel this radiating energy building up. He quickly caught a glimpse of his passenger, timed perfectly with a passing light from the street and Kylo’s face immediately heated up.

Once sharp and precise eyes were now wavering pools of green, swimming with joy looking down at Kylo himself. Hux’s fixed position was now loose and a meticulous but soft smile graced his flushed face. Clearly Hux was entertained by something. It sent shivers down Kylo’s spine and straight to his cock.

“You say you’re a good driver Kylo?” Hux asked, his eyes still not meeting Kylo’s face, staying in their downwards position.

Puzzled by his question, Kylo answered him, keeping his eyes fixed forward. “Um yes of course but you always say- “

“I know I do but you can keep a steady hand, right?”

“Yes, I can what’s this all about?” Kylo said, generally confused on where Hux was going with all this. Then he knew the moment Hux’s hand suddenly grabbed at his growing bulge and gave it a good squeeze. It caught Kylo off guard, nearly making him swerve the car off course.

This didn’t seem to bother Hux at all, he just carried on massaging Kylo’s growing erection which was becoming awfully tight against his clothing. Kylo could feel his breathing becoming laboured as he concentrated on not crashing the car.

It didn’t help at all that Hux had drifted closer, his face now only inches away from Kylo’s. 

“I’m going to suck you off right now” Hux breathed into Kylo’s ear, every word clear and full of filth. “You think of yourself as a risk taker, well think of this as a challenge.” Hux then began undoing Kylo’s jeans, getting his hand inside and having a proper feel round. Kylo felt like he was on fire, he was shocked on how he was still driving in a straight line. “Let’s see how much of me you can handle before you lose it.”

Hux whispered the last two words and tugged hard at Kylo, drawing a loud moan from his lips, nearly making Kylo lose control of the vehicle once again.

“Y-you need to give me a second, I can pull over and- “

“No keep driving”

Sweat began coating Kylo’s t-shirt and his breathing had picked up massively. This was insane what had gotten into Hux, this was just a movie night. Granted Kylo might have considered doing this at the back of the theatre like any other horny couple but this was darn right dangerous. And yet he hadn’t told him to stop.

“We’re going to crash you know that” Kylo said with an amused smile but he shouldn’t be enthralled by this. They were nearly entering the city; the roads would get busier even at this time at night. The last thing he wanted was to be involved in an accident, where him getting his dick sucked was the goddamn course.

However, Hux wasn’t fazed by the aspect of an impending accident. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take.” He said with a smug smile, positively enjoying Kylo’s predicament.

“You’re mad!”

“And yet you haven’t told me to stop.” Hux spoke slow and sultry into Kylo’s ear. “Do you want me to stop?” Even after his words, Hux didn’t falter in his speed. Now exposing Kylo’s cock to the increasingly warm air covering the car.

Kylo went to speak but words couldn’t form in his mouth, with Hux’s hand working his shaft and his mouth ghosting his ear. All that could fall from Kylo’s lips were soft moans and delights in Hux’s indulgence. Everything in front of him became tunnel like, his vision becoming narrow and dark. His mind grew murky and fluid. Kylo didn’t want this to end and shook his head side to side.

Hux hummed wonderfully in response, gave Kylo’s ear a quick nibble before descending downwards towards Kylo’s now hard cock. “Such a good boy” Hux said lingering over Kylo’s cock before placing it inside his mouth.

A jolt of hot pleasure ran straight up Kylo’s body. He momentarily closed his eyes but shocked them open to remember he was driving a damn car. His body was begging to become loose and limp, but he tried his hardest to keep his arms and legs alert. It didn’t help that Hux was going to absolute town down there. His hand working the bottom of Kylo’s shaft, moving his head with precise rhythm whilst rolling his tongue around the head of his dripping cock.

It was driving Kylo mad, his whole-body vibrating in violent spurs. He wanted nothing more than to grab Hux by his head and force his cock down his throat even more. It was only the abrupt movement of the car veering right towards a barrier that awoke Kylo from his dizzy arousal.

He instantly put his foot on the break causing the car to slow down immediately, causing Hux to bang his head on the stirring wheel. He shouted in pain and annoyance and Kylo had no sympathy for the dirty bastard.

“That’s it I’m pulling over!” Kylo stated, all his focus on the road ignoring that half of Hux’s body was in his lap, still holding his hard cock. Fortunately, he spotted a pull in on the side of the road and parked up right away.

Without the worry of ending up in a car wreck, Kylo could now turn his full attention to the outright evil shithead that was Hux, who had now lifted his head back up.

“Ouch that hurt you idiot!” Hux groaned rubbing the back of his head.

“I’m the idiot? I wasn’t the one giving a blowjob in a moving car!” Kylo shouted back, still completely shocked that they didn’t swerve to their deaths.

Hux sighed and a chuckled to himself. “Admittedly I got a little carried away.”

Kylo had to briefly laugh at that statement, mister ‘everything needs to go my way’ Hux had lost control, he found that so amusing.

“By the way you’re not leaving me like this” Kylo said gesturing to his cock which surprisingly was still hard.

“What if I do?” Hux teased with that trademark pompous look of his but Kylo wasn’t going to leave him with no choice. Instead Kylo decided to recline back in his seat. Taking up as much room as possible, spreading his legs wider, making sure his chest was facing Hux.

“Finish me off and I’ll kiss that pretty head of yours better” Kylo said his eyes looking directly at Hux’s own, his hand reaching over and caressing the back of Hux’s head, rubbing small circles around the tender area. He grinned as the red head face burn up.

“You’re more trouble then you’re worth” Hux finally responded, voice somewhat unsteady but light. He got back to his previous position, grabbed hold of Kylo’s cock and lodged it back in his mouth.

At last Kylo was able to relax and let himself sink into his seat as Hux worked his shaft like he was born to. He got a hold of his gorgeous red hair and went along with Hux’s tempo, watching his head bop up and down on his throbbing cock. Kylo pushed his own hair back which had fallen in his face, with his other hand and watched on as Hux made his body sing.

The radiating heat off both of their bodies started to make the car steam up and Kylo could feel the weight of his breath, as Hux started to speed up. He gripped the red hair in his hands tighter and pushed Hux further down his shaft. Hux grabbed hold of Kylo’s thigh to steady himself and gasped as more cock was shoved down his throat.

“F-fuck fuck!” Kylo whined facing up towards the ceiling, panting and shaking. “You feel so good.” He dragged the last word out slow, too high pitched for his liking but Kylo didn’t care at that point. Hux’s satisfying mewls and moans as he gagged on his cock, were tipping him over the edge.

“I’m not going to last ah- oh my god!” Kylo cried out, his right-hand banging on the window as his orgasm washed over him. Enveloped by the ecstasy, he cast his eyes down to see Hux swallowing and gathering every drop of come he could get.

For a few moments both men just stayed there, laying in the aftermath. Kylo then remembered his promise, bent down and placed a kiss on top of Hux’s now matted hair. Hux then pulled himself up and laid back in his seat. He smoothly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and let his breathing return to normal.

Kylo casually as he could, put himself back in his pants and sat back with an airy smile.

“You think we missed the movie?” Kylo asked looking over at Hux, who looked just as dishevelled as he did. 

“There’s always twenty minutes of adverts anyway. Will be fine if you get going now” ” Hux said crossing his arms, being his usual complacent self once again.  

Turning the engine back on, Kylo drove back onto the road, rolled down the window letting some fresh air in and settled down in his driving position.

He quickly glanced over back at Hux who was also back in his normal seating position. Except Kylo could tell the man was fidgety and then noticed the erection staring straight at him through Hux’s pants.

“Kylo we don’t have time, but you owe me later” Hux said before Kylo could say anything. “We’ll sit in the back row and make do with that”

Kylo laughed in response and pushed down on the gas further, catching up on the time they had lost on their journey.  

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing proper smut in a sense, so please humor me. I did enjoy writing this very much. Something about Kylux and cars is just perfect haha!


End file.
